The Lost son of Loki
by MK-Marvelgirl
Summary: It's Kid!Loki and Kid!Ermac. No real romances, minor Sif / Thor flirtation. Ermac finds out that he wasn't a creation, just a monstrous reborn version of a asgardian prince's son.
1. Created to Run Away

**Hey! I'm Mk-Marvelgirl. This is my first fanfic so... Wish me luck! There will not be any sexual things, I'm 14 and only have a slightly dirty mind. XP**

"10 years ago Loki Odinson of a realm unheard of to all Outworlders but me made a bet that I was assured to win. I said if I lost I would give him all my power, if he lost he would grant me his first Asgardian son. I quickly won the bet and 9 months later his lover gave birth to a boy which was named, Ermac Odinson. I took the child on the day he was born, slaying the mother. The child ripped form the warmth of his mother quickly died, this did not matter to me as I aged the child's dead body as it would naturally until it turned 11, which is today. The day I shall bring him back to life"

Shoa Khan explained to Shang Tsung.

A teenaged boys body laid lifeless on the cold metal slab in front of them. It had spiked up raven black hair and pale white skin. He wore intricate

"He wears the royal color of red and the weapon's color of black." Shang Tsung smiled. Shoa Khan nodded in agreement.

"Bring me the most powerful souls sorcerer, and the child's own of course."

Shang Tsung nodded before disappearing for a moment then reappearing with a box. Shoa Khan placed his hand on the box until a satisfying green glow his hand, then placed his hand on the boy, the glow running into the teenagers. A final ball of glow dipped threw the boys lips. His eyes shot open, their green glow making the flesh pit's brighter.

Shoa Khan smiled. "Hello."

The boy sat up and Shoa Khan patted his head.

"Where are we?" The boy groaned, his voice let off a weird echo that seemed almost of demonic origin. "Who are you?"

Shoa Khan smiled. "I am your master and creator Shoa Khan. That is the sorcerer Shang Tsung."

The boy looked to the side in thought. "Who are we?"

Shoa Khan pursed his lips in thought. _To rename this child would defeat his purpose as a bargaining chip, but to not refresh his identity could be reopening an old wound for the Asgardian. Who am I kidding to believe that the child would ever come across Loki or even hear of the realm of Asgard is foolish. Even more foolish is my thought that I would care if Loki was harmed by this. _

"Your name is Ermac of Outworld." Shoa Khan said his eyes filled with the anger against him self, hidden by horrifying skull mask that covered his face. The boy nodded. "We like that name did you give that to us?"

Shoa Khan nodded firmly.

Ermac smiled happy with his new name. Shang Tsung walked up to the boy. "Would you like to put on your mask?"

Ermac tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. "Why must we wear a mask?"

Both the Sorcerer and the Emperor look at each other. The Sorcerer nodded and smiled. "You must wear a mask because some people will no accept the way you look, they may think of you as a monster without it."

Ermac rubbed his hands against his face and shrugged. "Our face seems normal"

Shang Tsung shook his head. " Even though you may think as yourself as normal. You are different from all other people and are never to remove this mask, understand?"

Ermac nodded and looked around. "Wear is our mask?"

Shang Tsung smiled and snapped his fingers. A black mummy-like mask whipped around Ermac's face and bound itself to his head.

Shoa Khan smiled. "Good. Send him to training camp."

Ermac's eyes widened. "Wait... Master.. We..."

Shoa Khan growled. "I no longer want you in my sight!"

Ermac nodded and walked out of the room with Shang Tsung.

Shoa Khan growled and looked at himself in the mirror. _Who was I kidding, I do not want that child in my sight! He is nothing but a bad memory of a foolish gamble. That child will probably not even do me any good!_

**That's the first chapter, next up... Ermac heads to Asgard.**


	2. Family Reunion

Loki hid behind a table while his older brother and his friends the warriors three fought a band of Ogres. Frandral smirked and attempted to flirt with a young woman, while Volstagg clobbered a beast with his turkey leg and Hogun skulked into his ale mug.

Loki enjoyed watching his brother fight. He was grown up and strong, like Thor told him he used to an adult too and he was going to be a grownup again. Loki swore to be a better grownup this time, not do the things the old Loki used to do.

His pet bird Ikol swooped down and landed on his shoulder. "There is a beast you may be able to take on." The bird snickered gesturing towards the confused and dazed young man who walk inside the house. He wore thick bandages over his face making it hard to tell if he was a beast or a boy.

When the boy regained composure he looked his eyes working almost as light a flashlight in the dark. The boy looked at the Ogres and smiled moving his hand in a certain way causing them to go flying out the door.

"Hey!" Frandral said turning his attention away from the bar maiden for a moment. "Why has the action died down?!"

Thor frowned and looked to Loki. "Did you do that, brother?"

Loki hastily shook his head. He knew better then to mess with anyone Thor was sparing with, not that he could get hurt, but that fighting was one of the gods favorite pastimes. Ikol let out a devious squawk. "Twas the beast over there." He said pointing at the young boy, who was now sitting at a table almost copying Hogun by the grim way he sat.

Thor walked up to the boy and spun his hammer around. "Demon, you have ruined a perfectly good battle!"

The boy stood up and a battle-axe appeared in his hand. "What did you just call us?" He growled, his voice much scarier then he expected, it echoed letting the whole tavern hear him. Thor coughed. "A demon. That's what you are is it not?"

The boy growled at Thor's near brutally honest confusion. Loki hid his eyes and Ikol laughed. "I am beginning to like this child."

The boy lifted his hand and Thor began to float in the air. "What are you doing child?" Thor nervously shouted. The boy quickly lowered his head and Thor slammed into the pavement. The boy walked over and placed his foot on Thor's chest. "We are not a demon."

Loki mischievously smirked. "Then what are you then?" He blurted out, covering his mouth after he said it. Ikol harshly hissed. "Just great Loki no you've brought his attention to us!"

The boy looked at Loki, then to the bird. He watched the beast bird to speak and his eyes brightened in glee, forgetting about the current battle.

"Did that creature just speak?"

Loki nodded shyly and the boy ran up and sat beside him and stroked the bird. "Never in Outworld have we seen such a amazing and beautiful creature! Most creature their are hideous while this bird is enchanting. What his his name? Wait, what is your name? We apologize for our rudeness."

Volstagg smugly looked at the boy. "The demon... I um, mean creature seems to like Ikol"

Loki smiled and stroked his bird.

"I'm Loki and this is Ikol."

The boy stroked the bird and gestured towards Volstagg, Hogun, Thor and Frandral. "Who are those boisterous oofs?"

"The worriers three and my master's brother, Thor." Ikol explained. The boy smirked and began to laugh.

"Master. Such an odd thing to call Loki. We too have a master, but not one like him. Our master is a lot taller."

Loki began to laugh as well. "You are a fine jester."

The boy awkwardly got up. "Thank you, Sir Loki."

Thor stumbled up to them and the boy looked up at him in hatred. Thor just chuckled. "You are also quite a fine sparrer too I might add. What is your name child?"

Ermac looked up at him. "We are Ermac of Outworld."

The entire tavern froze and gasped. The Worriers three all marched over.

"How dare you say that!" Frandral exclaimed.

"Especially in front of the sons of Odin!" Volstagg boasted.

"Ermac was a name that Odin wiped from the memories of all people of the nine realms, except for nobles of course." Hogun explained.

The boy, Ermac shifted away. Ikol, let out a small sniffle and flew onto Thor's shoulder and quietly whispered into his ear. "If the boy is telling the truth you should make him remove his mask."

Thor nodded. "I will Ikol, do not fret about that."

Thor walked up to the so-called Ermac and said. "We all are unsure about the amount of truth in your words. Could you please remove your mask?"

Ermac nervously shook his head. "Our master told us to never remove our mask."

Thor looked around. "I do not see your master around."

Ermac closed his eyes as if he was sleeping, his mask lowered down exposing his pale face and dark black shaven hair. He looked as though he could be twins with Loki, minus one small detail. Ermac had large gashes and battle scars covering his face, while Loki's was pure and unharmed.

"It's impossible he died as a newborn!" Volstagg shouted in wonder.

"Who, brother?" Loki asked wonder filling his eyes. Thor looked to his feet. "Your son... I guess I should say the old you's son."

Ermac and Loki looked at each other and awkwardly glared. Ermac finally spoke up.

"Our apologizes but the Emperor Shoa Khan created us. As far back as we remember we have never heard of Loki, well until now."

Ikol let out a spiteful snarl. "Shoa Khan. I should have guess that brute would destroy my son, I mean Loki's son."

Ermac shrugged. "Family or not we have just came here for refuge."

Loki happily smiled. "You could always stay at the place! The AllFather would probably want to learn all about you!"

Thor and the worriers three shook their heads nervously. Ermac bowed his head and smiled. "We would love that very much. Thank you so much for the offer."


	3. A talk with the Grandfather

As Ermac walked threw the the golden halls of the Asgardian castle. He compared it to Shoa Khans fiery inferno of a palace and smiled. He would never have to go back there again, no more torture, no more fighting.

"We are so thankful for this invitation, Loki. This palace is beautiful! Who resides here?" Ermac asked

"My brother, mother, father, the servants and myself. Oh, and now you." Loki replied.

Ermac gasped. "Wait your a prince? We didn't catch on to that!"

Loki nodded pointed at a large set of golden doors. "My father or your um... Grandfather, the king, is in their. We both have to go in and formally ask if you can stay here, or else you'll be hunted down by soliders and I would be grounded."

Ermac sighed _Their goes our dreams of perfect peace. A monarchy, just great._

Ermac helped Loki open the large doors and they walked into the large throne room. A man with golden armour matching the castle sat in a huge throne. Loki bowed and Ermac followed.

The man looked at Loki and smiled. "My son! What brings you here?"

Loki ran up to the man and hugged him. "Hello Allfather!"

The Allfather picked up the adolescent Loki and placed him on his lap. "Who is your friend, my child?"

He asked, his large dominant hand pointed at the outworlder.

Loki smiled."That is Ermac. He looks just as I do, well without that ragged mask!"

Odin's eyes slimmed and he tried to hide his shock and anger. "Take off your mask." He grumbled.

Ermac looked up at him then to the ground. "Are you-"

"Take off that mask!" Odin yelled.

Ermac scared he would strike him much as the Emperor did, so he fell to the ground and covered his face. "Please don't. We will obey."

Odin looked down at him with sad eyes. "I will not harm you, just please take off you mask."

Ermac nodded and closed his eyes letting his mask slip to the floor. Loki smiled. "See!"

His face looked as though a ghostly reminder of the past to Odin. The pale faced boy was scared and the scars that crossed his face were deep, some fresh, from extreme torture maybe? Everything together, his voice, his glowing eyes, his hideous scar and ghost-like face made him a complete window of Asgard's dark side. A window to everything Odin tried to hide, now open.

_I cannot turn down this child! _Odin thought. _Although he is a view of all things dark, dark things can come into the light. He still needs a proper title, the same as his one at birth. _

Odin let out a long sigh and then regained composure. "Welcome Ermac, third prince of Asgard, Immortal, God of souls. That title is much like your sister Hel's so until you age, she will take your responsibilities."

Ermac smiled. "Thank you... GrandFather. We have never been declared a god before."


End file.
